


Guts

by slashyrogue



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Biting, Blood Play, Breathplay, Love Confessions, M/M, Self Cannibalism, Use of intestines during Sex, Vore, sex without lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 11:43:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11207388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue
Summary: Will has a growing fetish that Hannibal takes advantage of.Written for #JustFuckMeUp2





	Guts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shoegazerx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shoegazerx/gifts).



The first time it happened was on accident. 

Will was wrist deep in the viscera of Darren Chapman, a very rude reporter who had referred to Hannibal as "hook nosed." 

Mr. Chapman was the third of their joint victims, all chosen by Hannibal, though Will's distaste at victim number one's stance on dog fights probably played a lot into his beheading.

His fingers squelched through the open wound in the middle of the man's chest and the feel of it went right to Will's cock. 

This wasn't the first time he'd been aroused during a kill. 

He could remember quite vividly the first time they'd touched sexually, which happened to be over the body of victim number two Francis Vora. Hannibal had taken advantage, as he was wont to do, overpowered his attention and all but forced him to answer to his fascination. 

"Tell me what makes this one different than the first."

Will had been painfully hard, struggling to breathe, and could barely get out the words. 

"I don't know."

Hannibal had painted his mouth with the gore covering his hands, reveled in the way Will had fallen apart so easily as they kissed and fucked up into his hand. After Hannibal had licked him clean, told him to give in to every desire. 

"Nothing you enjoy could turn me away."

Will knew that Hannibal would always go for tearing someone apart now because of it in order to fan the flame of this fetish. 

Even now as he watched Hannibal saw off Chapman's leg, Will knew he'd touch the hanging broken flesh to get his attention. 

So Will decided to get his first. 

The intestine only needed to be out enough to wrap around his cock, he imagined the feeling of it and tried not to cum. He freed his cock, the sound of the zipper already would reach Hannibal's ear and he didn't look up before he wrapped it around his hard length. 

The feel of it over his cock was softer than he expected, though he'd had his hands on intestines before he should've known better. He wrapped the first loop of it around and groaned. 

"Will."

He looked up and Hannibal's face made him moan. "It's not tight enough."

Hannibal licked his lips. "Then make it tighter."

Will looped another row and then another, tightening as he went and trying to catch his breath. He wrapped his fist around the thick of it, moved slow and fought against a whimper. 

"It's--"

Hannibal's loud breath made him look up, his pupils blown wide as he stared. 

"Keep going."

He watched Hannibal move closer with each slow move of his fist, the feel of his impending orgasm built while Will wished for more. 

Hannibal stopped on the other side of the body, dipping his fingers in the red mush of Chapman before he leaned over. 

"I would paint the world red for you to feel this pleasure every day, Will." 

He painted Will's cheek with the mess and put his hand over Will's on the intestine. 

"Please."

Hannibal bent down and licked at the tip of him, already dripping with precum. He moved his fist again and Hannibal lapped at him, nuzzled just enough to tease. 

"Fuck," Will gasped, "Fuck, fuck--"

Hannibal stopped the move of his hand and sat up, "I want to feel you."

Will gasped when he took the intestine away and groaned for the loss of it. 

"I don't--"

Hannibal's hands shook as he exposed his lower half, cock red with need. He bent in close and stuck his fingers in Will's mouth. 

"The scent of arousal and gore," he licked Will's cheek, "The perfume of our courtship."

Will licked his fingers as he took them out. He reached behind in order to prepare for him. 

"Is that what this is? Another courtship?," Will asked, his cheek pressed to Hannibal's softly.

"Will," he gasped, "Please."

Will turned to bite at his cheek, "Nothing I enjoy could turn you away?"

"Nothing," he groaned when Will moved his hand away and kissed his fingers. 

"Too much evidence here, after this."

Hannibal nodded, "Yes. We will have to move on."

Will gently pushed Hannibal down onto his back. "Then we'd better make this count."

Will reached for the discarded intestine, lifted it up and around the back of Hannibal's neck. The wet blood smeared across his cheeks and over his neck. 

Will made no move to touch it after he let go, spitting into his hand and slicking his cock. 

"Fuck you look so good."

Hannibal moved to touch himself and Will grabbed his hand. "Don't."

He bared his teeth as Will leaned in, the tip of his cock pressed against Hannibal's hole. Hannibal was beyond speech, his cheeks flush with exertion as he fought the need. Will thrust in and the right heat made him pull hard, the sight of Hannibal gasping spurred him to start fucking him in earnest. He growled and his hand slipped from the soft intestines in his hand to pull Hannibal in a kiss. 

Hannibal's hand came to his hair and pulled. Will shuddered, fought the need to cum and bit hard on his tongue. The cooper taste of blood made Will groan into his mouth, his orgasm built as he sucked hard on his tongue. 

He pulled out just enough to hear Hannibal beg, "No, no, no," only to thrust in hard and pull Hannibal up into his lap. 

They stared at each other and Hannibal reached out to touch the scar on his cheek. 

"Tear me apart."

Will pulled Hannibal in close and started to thrust up into him. He pressed kisses to his cheek and down his chin. 

"Will," his voice was guttural, beyond a groan, "Please."

Will pushed up into him once more before he struck. 

The bite was deep enough to tear, the feel of Hannibal's flesh in his mouth made Will cum hard just as Hannibal spilled between them. 

He savored it before he smashed their mouths together again. Hannibal swallowed it down and Will sucked on his tongue. Their kiss broke for breath and Hannibal pulled him down so Will laid on him, his legs wrapped around. 

"What part of the courtship was that?"

Hannibal pressed fingers to his neck before smearing a mark to Will's cheek. 

"The claim."

Will laughed and touched the bite, an open wound now. 

"It's gonna scar. We need to--"

Hannibal kissed him softly.

"I am not worried."

Will pulled out and he looked upset by that, the wince when he was empty made Will smile. 

"I love you."

Hannibal rolled into his side, his smile wide. 

"I love you as well."

Will stood up and stared him down. 

"Stay there."

He walked across the Chapman home to find the bathroom, taking out things to treat him with. 

When he returned Hannibal was done up again and holding what looked to be a pocket square to his neck. 

"You're leaking cum out of your ass."

Hannibal smiled. "I am quite aware."

Will grinned and handed him the first aid kit. He watched as Hannibal made quick work of the wound. Will's eyes lingered on the gauze that covered it after, and he pressed his fingertips to the dark bruising on his neck. 

"Next time you can feed me...me."

Hannibal looked to his neck and licked his lips, his smile once again contagious. 

"With pleasure."


End file.
